


一个名叫尼禄的男孩决定离家出走

by RosewaterHotel



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Nero Needs a Hug, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosewaterHotel/pseuds/RosewaterHotel
Summary: 这是一个男孩独自在路上的故事。创作灵感来自于电影《无依之地》《海边的曼彻斯特》。虽然从头虐到尾，但结局是Happy Ending，信我。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. 我带着悔恨的叹息，见天空破晓

红墓镇冬日的清晨，空气中弥漫着刺骨的凉意。

天已经微微亮起，妮可的库房里仍旧灯火通明。她在一片狼藉的车盖前面，满手污迹地拿着扳手敲敲打打，而尼禄则钻到了车底下不知道在忙活什么，墙脚那台色彩花哨的电唱机里，播放着撕心裂肺的重金属摇滚，跟刺鼻的柴油味混在一起，倒也相得益彰。

为了尼禄的这趟远行，他们在这间鸽子笼大小的库房里已经埋头折腾了好几天，话都少得很——你给我递个扳手，我给你点根烟，就是二人之间为数不多的交流。

这是一辆快要寿终正寝的白色货车，是尼禄在二手市场上挑选回来的。摇摇晃晃地将这老家伙开回车库后，妮可就撸起袖子大刀阔斧地敲打了一番，该换的换，该拆的拆，丢弃在一旁的金属零件堆成小山，让送饭的姬莉叶差点连落脚的地方都没有。为了最大程度地保留更多空间，除了前排的驾驶与副驾驶之外，妮可把多余的部件全拆了，才勉勉强强将弹簧床、置物柜、车载炉灶与水箱塞进去。姬莉叶还送来了整整一箱子的即食罐头，不用开罐器的那种，实在放不下了，只好委屈委屈塞床底下。

“咱们的好女孩怕你在路上饿着，尼禄。”妮可猛吸了两口滤嘴，吐出一个个白雾似的烟圈，“我替你算过了——这一去，起码16个小时的车程，只能吃住在车上。莫里森也不知道从哪个犄角旮旯里找得委托人，定金估计连油钱都够呛付得起。”

“所以我去，你留下。”尼禄从车底下滑出来，撩起破了洞的红色毛衣，擦一把满头满脸的汗水，“这也是没法子的事，维吉尔和但丁谁都没有驾照。”

“你走之前，就不跟他们道个别？”妮可叼着烟，举起黑色的喷枪，绕到白色货车的侧面，喷洒出Devil May Cry三个湿淋淋的大字，“我可以替你转达，不过……”

“这就够了。”尼禄将满是油污的扳手往地上一扔，叮当一声碰撞回荡在狭小的车库里，“他俩都老大不小了，能照顾彼此，我在不在，无所谓。”

妮可安静地叼着烟，红色镜框后面一双深褐色的眼睛，若有所思地盯着男孩那张脏兮兮的脸。

“嘿，你那是什么表情啊？就好像你要给我个抱抱似的，可饶了我吧。”尼禄往后缩了一下，认栽似的叹了口气，弯腰捡起地上的扳手。“认真的，妮可，别这样。你什么时候开始像姬莉叶一样爱操心了？”

尼禄不明白，妮可跟姬莉叶干嘛都用一副关爱流浪犬似的表情看自己。

这半年以来他过得也不差，不仅右手长出来了，还多了对蓝色的小翅膀。

但丁和维吉尔虽然从魔界回来了，但绝大多数时候，Devil May Cry事务所都是尼禄在打理。他接下莫里森给自己带来的每一个委托，收定金，签合同，然后叫上妮可风风火火地开到事发地点，打完，收尾款，回家。

是的，他现在也有自己的家了。

尼禄将事务所仅剩的几间还没散架的卧室让给了父亲与叔叔，还有偶尔造访就住着不走的蕾蒂与翠丝，自己则在外面找了一间公寓。

说是公寓，也有些抬举它。

那不过是大楼里一处用来存放纸质文件的空隙，终年都被大大小小的文件柜塞满，潮湿发霉，墙脚结满蛛网，是个不招人待见的去处。后来公寓管理员崔克先生将所有资料转移到硬盘，把生锈的柜子丢去了废品站，就空出了这块地方——不偏不倚，刚好卡在两间较大的公寓中央。

作为房间，它太狭窄，作为储藏室，又太浪费，高不成低不就，无论在谁眼里，都是让人尴尬的存在。

而尼禄，在替崔克先生干掉了地下室一大波挥舞着死亡剪刀的恶魔之后，就干脆利索地替他抹掉了尾款的一个零，只为一个微不足道的附加条件。

“那间没人要的屋子，给我住就挺合适，你不觉得吗？”

结束了一整天的委托后，尼禄就会回到这个仿佛为自己量身定制的小窝里，点顿外卖，冲个澡，读两页V留下来的诗集，然后沾枕头就睡。

这个迟钝的男孩依旧读不懂威廉布莱克，但是他会在低声念诵那些晦涩诗句时候，小心翼翼抚摸过纸张上的油墨，任由粗糙的手指划过封面那个已经开始褪色的V字，然后轻轻合拢诗集，让它紧贴着胸口，伴随心跳一同安眠。

东西都收拾差不多了，尼禄发动了引擎，将这辆改头换面、焕然一新的货车驶出车库。妮可将烟头丢下一脚踩灭，像是忽然想起了什么，飞奔着追出去。

“喂！尼禄！”

妮可不顾还在缓慢滑行的货车，猛地拉开车门，三步并一步地跨上台阶，为这个离家出走的男孩送上了最后一样礼物。

那是一根银色的、雕刻着繁复花纹的复古手杖。曾经沾满血迹与污泥的杖头，已经清洗得干干净净，打磨出了圆润的弧度。手杖把手的位置也被重新雕琢过，尽数磨平了不趁手的棱角，还裹上一层轻而薄的浅棕色皮革，握在手中更加柔软、更加富有摩擦力，再也不必担心因为汗水的黏腻而把握不稳。

尼禄伸手接过，将这件仿佛还残留着那人掌心余温的“遗物”，轻轻放在副驾驶的位置。无论什么时候，只要自己一转头，就看得到。

“走吧，V。”

尼禄踩下油门，对着后视镜里越来越小的妮可挥了挥手，露出了大大的笑容。

“咱们要出远门啦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题来自于威廉布莱克《晨》


	2. 我在荒野里很快乐，还在冬天的雪里欢笑

尼禄驾驶着白色货车，沿着公路不紧不慢地行驶，他几乎开了整整一天的车，没有听收音机，也没有播放任何音乐CD，只是将两侧的车窗尽数敞开，任由深冬的寒风吹拂脸颊，冰冷刺骨，沁人心扉。公路两侧是一排排沉睡的雪松林，尚未融化的积雪沉甸甸地压在枝头，偶尔有寒鸦的嘶鸣声徘徊在这无人之地。

白色货车在旷野中追逐着地平线尽头的夕阳，直到血红色的余晖逐渐消失在公路的尽头，夜色悄然而至，荒野深林一点一点地被深沉的黑暗所吞噬，整个世界仿佛也跟着一起睡去，陪伴着尼禄的只剩下引擎的低吼，与前方小小一簇被车灯照亮的光明。

他该找个地方过夜了。

根据公路标识所指的方向，尼禄停靠在一处加油站，二十四小时服务，有自动贩售机和投币式洗衣房，允许大型车辆停靠五小时以上。他为油箱加满了油，然后按照指示牌的位置，将车挪到不远处的房车停靠区。

偌大的停靠区一辆车都没有，只有几盏路灯稀稀落落地站在那儿，惨白的灯光将尼禄孤零零的影子映在水泥地上。男孩盯着自己的影子看了一会，孩子气地朝它挥挥手，跺一跺脚，然后抓起蓝色风衣，随意往肩上一甩，迈起步子朝着加油站的711超市走去。

他从货架上拿了两盒巧克力，一罐能量饮料，三份咖喱杯面，又将保温柜台里剩下的三明治扔进了购物篮。经过自助饮料区的时候，尼禄为自己要了一杯热可可，当温热的牛奶缓缓从咖啡机流淌到纸杯里时，男孩拆开三明治，咬了一口。

付款柜台后面只有一个疲惫的中年女人，灰白色头发剪得短短的。尼禄抱着东西堆在柜台上给她扫码时，女人抬起头，把男孩从头到脚扫了一眼。

“就你自己？”

“就我自己。”

“你睡哪儿？”

尼禄往房车区的方向指了一指，让女人看清了路灯下唯一一辆车，然后接着咬三明治。伴随着一声接一声“嘀嗒”的扫码，还有收银台弹出抽屉的声响，男孩啃完了他的晚餐。

“嘿。”

尼禄提溜着购物袋，半只脚踏出门的时候，身后女人的声音叫住了他。

“这可能不管我的事儿。”女人揉了揉额头，露出尴尬的表情，“但是……好吧，我只想说，这一带到了晚上会很冷，尤其是这个季节。”

面对着眼前这个半大的孩子，女人张了张嘴，仿佛有几百个问题呼之欲出：你多大了，父母在哪，为什么一个人这儿——但最终，面对男孩的沉默，她只是叹了口气，摊开手。

“只是提个醒。”

拉下窗帘熄了火的房车里一丝光亮也没有，尼禄摸着黑爬上狭小的弹簧床，钻进毯子里面。

深夜的森森寒气顺着水泥地不断渗出，循着车窗与门的缝隙，不声不响地沁入了货车黑暗的角落。墙上的水银温度计显示着零下五度，那半杯没喝完的热可可，放了一会就完全凉透了。

恶魔不会哭泣，自然也不应该怕冷。

尼禄学着V曾经的样子，将自己的身体蜷缩成一团，躲在唯一一床毯子底下。露在外面的鼻尖很快就变得凉丝丝的，吐息在寒气里迅速凝结成白雾。他在毯子底下抱住了那根银质手杖，任由指尖一点一点抚过那繁复的纹路，仿佛在什么人冰冷的肌肤上弹奏着一曲无声的哀歌。

深冬的夜里没有一丝虫鸣或鸟叫的喧嚣，唯有月色明亮，万籁寂静。这离家出走的半魔男孩怀抱着故人的旧物，如愿以偿地沉浸在只属于自己的静谧里。没有喧杂，没有吵闹，也没有什么人或事来否认他一直以来的逝去与哀思。

只有他，也只有他。

男孩合拢了双眼，任由记忆的浪潮涌起洪波，缓慢而温柔地将他疲惫的思绪拥入怀中，逐渐吞噬。黑暗中，他仿佛看到黑发诗人纤瘦而颀长的身影，抱着手杖安静地蜷缩在货车角落里，正如他们当初在妮可房车小憩时那样。

尼禄盯着那个空无一人的角落，露出笑容。

他当然记得V有多怕冷。

那一晚，妮可的房车停靠在城市废墟的深处，车身上Devil May Cry的霓虹灯光彻夜都照亮着那个角落。无心睡眠的修车女孩一头扎进了工作台后面，不知又在为了什么倒人胃口的材料敲敲打打，而车上唯一一张像样的床铺，也被妮可慷慨地大手一挥，让给了瘦骨嶙峋的黑发诗人与他的影猫，尼禄则被轰到副驾驶的老位置去，椅背放平，勉勉强强躺下来凑合一晚。

六月份红墓镇的夏日还算清爽怡人，只是到了深夜，沁骨的寒意还是会丝丝缕缕地渗进车厢里。衣着单薄的诗人蜷缩成小小一团，仿佛胎儿在母体中的姿态那般，依偎着影猫毛茸茸的身体。尼禄半躺在副驾驶上，聆听后座的诗人翻来覆去地辗转，那一声声并不平稳的呼吸与只言片语的呢喃，一次又一次撩拨着男孩早已乱了的心弦。

尼禄烦躁地翻了个身，试图合拢双眼，然而，当他听到V在睡梦中发出一声痛苦的喘息时，就再也忍不下去了，终究还是败给了自己不知从何而来的躁动与不安。

他猛地站起来，三两下脱掉自己那件还算厚实的蓝色风衣，在那只被唤作Shadow的魔界生物的注视之下，小心踱步到床前，将风衣轻轻盖在诗人不断颤抖的肩膀上。

然后，这个只穿着一件破毛衣的男孩，对影猫悄悄竖起一根食指，比划在唇边：

“嘘。”

次日清晨，当尼禄再次醒来时，那件蓝色风衣已经被整整齐齐地叠好了，放在自己怀里。

而诗人，却早已不见了踪影。

“V……”

黑暗中，男孩抱紧了自己的肩膀，徒劳地呼唤着那早已逝去之人的名字，怀抱中那根冰冷的手杖抵着下颚，无声无息汲取着他的体温，却传达不到一丝一毫的温暖来回应男孩的索求。无人再来烦扰这孩子的哀思，他如愿以偿地被尘封的记忆所淹没，却近乎要溺亡其中，再也逃不出那甜蜜而苦涩的漩涡。

偶尔，诗人支离破碎的影子会出现在男孩的梦里，用低沉而柔和的嗓音呼唤他，若即若离地陪伴他，以无限的耐心与温柔聆听他孩子气的倾诉，可是，当男孩无数次地伸出手，想碰一碰诗人那近乎透明的指尖时，他握入掌中的只有一片冰冷与虚无。

“晚安，V……”男孩发出了不自觉地呓语，“今晚，你也能来看看我吗……”

我好想你啊。

咚咚咚——咚咚咚——

突兀的敲门声让尼禄瞬间睡意全消，一个激灵从毯子底下钻了出来。寒气迅速让他露在外面的胳膊泛起鸡皮疙瘩，可他也顾不得那么多，那个太过荒唐却甜美的可能性狠狠掳走了他全部的理智，还有警惕心，甚至不愿意去思考其他更合理的可能。

尼禄一个箭步冲到门前，不管不顾地把车门拉开，那个埋藏在心中太久的名字还未脱口而出，他就被什么柔软的东西砸了个劈头盖脑。

那是一件厚实而暖和的灰色针织毛毯，“啪”得一声盖在男孩那张满是错愕的脸上，又顺着肩膀缓缓滑落，让他看清了车门外那个怒气冲冲的女人。

“拿着！你以为这是什么地方，公园吗？”加油站的女人单手撑着车门，恶狠狠地瞪着他，“人是会冻死在荒郊野外的，甚至冻死在他们自己的房车里的——小子，在你翘家跑出来之前，你得认真对待这档子事，你得知道怎么照顾好自己，明白吗！”

一连串的辩解在尼禄的喉咙里接二连三往上涌：我是恶魔猎人，我魔力充沛，我不会冻死……然而他只觉得口干舌燥，鼻腔酸涩，什么话都说不出来，只是抓着那床毯子机械地点头。女人数落他的声音粗糙而刺耳，粗线针织的料子也不怎么柔软，然而这翘家的孩子却将它紧紧抱在胸前，瑟缩在原地一声不吭。

“谢谢你的忠告，女士，谢谢。”尼禄沉默了许久才憋出一声嗫诺，表情乖巧得像一个刚刚打翻了麦片碗的幼童，“我会照顾好自己。”

“那就好。”女人顿了顿，嗓音变得出奇的温和，“毯子送你了，这是我儿子以前用过的，我现在也用不上。”

尼禄搜肠刮肚地苦想着其他感谢的回应，而坏脾气的母亲挥了挥手，已经替他将货车门重重地掩上。在最后一丝光亮消失在门缝之前，尼禄听到了一声颤抖的叹息，仿佛梦中的呓语般，转瞬消失在渐行渐远的脚步声中。

“……他要是还在的话，估计也跟你一样大了。”

良久，男孩才磕磕绊绊地重新爬上床去，银色手杖依旧在被窝里静静等着他，余温散尽，一如既往地冰冷。远方公路上偶尔有车辆驶过，伴随着寒风呼啸一闪而去，飞沙走石之声簌簌响个不停。

尼禄开始觉得冷了，他抖开灰色的针织毯子，裹住身体，再次跟诗人的手杖躺在一起，瑟缩着闭上眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题来自于威廉布莱克《扫烟囱的孩子》


	3. 戴着战火和狂烈的欲望之冠

根据地图上标识的位置，尼禄找到了红松林营地的入口——现在它被一条手臂那么粗的铁链阻挡着。铁链之后，一条狭窄的土路延伸到树林深处，消失在黑暗的尽头。他跳下货车，拨开枯黄的草丛，露出一块泼洒着“危险，严禁入内”的标识。

这里就是莫里森提到的委托地点，尼禄心想。从油漆的鲜艳程度来看，警示牌立在这里大概有一周了。

分开枯死的灌木，跨过拦路的铁链，男孩踏入了幽深的林间小道。

下雪了。

雪花无声无息地纷飞飘散，静悄悄融化在他银白色的发际。积雪逐渐深了，掩住枯黄的草丛，压弯纤细的松枝，这不禁让男孩想起了他初遇诗人的那个六月——他们度过的第一个，也是唯一一个盛夏，日光躁动，月色沁凉，凉风拂面，夜雨淅沥。

V，他的V，从未见过下雪是什么样子。

诗人的生命短暂得就像堪堪盛开一夜的昙花，还没来得及在这世间留下一丝半点的痕迹，就伴随着晨光与朝露的叹息而消散。尼禄仰起头，合拢双眼，感受着雪花轻轻凋零在唇边，如梦境一般冰冷、甘甜，像极了诗人曾经落在他嘴角的亲吻。

“别动，否则我开枪了。”

猎枪上膛的声响骤然响起，一声警告划破了寂静，尼禄猛地睁开眼，发觉那枪管硬邦邦抵着他的后背。他笑了笑，扬起手，掌心在绯红女王冰冷坚硬的剑柄上攥紧、转动，伴随着刺耳的电流声，流光溢彩般的火花闪烁在巨大的剑身。

“放轻松点，小姐，把我一枪崩了可不是什么好主意。”恶魔猎人抖了抖肩头的积雪，又有更多雪花滑进他敞开的领口，“我猜你就是这次的委托人，薇薇安。我叫尼禄，派我来的人是莫里森，你可以把枪放下了。”

他缓缓转过身。

眼前的女孩看起来比尼禄还要小，一双如乌鸦般漆黑的眸子死死地盯着他，眼眶下有黝黑的阴影，冻得苍白发青的小脸被一头乱糟糟的黑发遮住了大半边。她的发梢是极其艳丽的孔雀蓝，攥紧枪管的十指指尖也残留着黑色指甲油的痕迹，穿了环的嘴唇在寒风里紧绷着发颤，像极了红松林里一只瑟瑟发抖、却依旧牙尖嘴利的小豹子。

“所以，你就是莫里森电话里提到的那个尼禄。”女孩浓密的眉毛皱成一团，“我本以为你看起来会……更经验丰富一些，不过，算了。”她捏了捏眉心，长叹了口气，“现在不是挑三拣四的时候，跟我来吧，大英雄，我带你去看看那个烂摊子。”

他们沉默地穿过湍急的溪流，和一排排破旧而废弃的帐篷，顺着流动的水，他们来到野草丛生的湖边。脚下的泥土冰冷僵硬，却被盘根错节、肮脏黏腻的Qliphoth藤蔓层层缠绕，远处结冰的湖面之上，巨大的树根冲破厚厚冰层拔地而起，蜷曲的丑陋枝条内汩汩流动着殷红的液体。藏污纳垢的树根旁边，盘踞着数十只鲜红欲滴的Red Empusa，腹中囊袋一个个都吸饱了鲜血，脑满肥肠、耀武扬威地在冰面上来回爬行。

“大概在一个星期之前，那些天杀的玩意出现在了露营地的湖中央，几个扎营在河畔的背包客……”女孩顿了顿，艰难地吞咽了一口唾沫，似乎是在拼命按耐着作呕的冲动，“当场就被吸干了，我从来没见过那样的场景，人的尸体在几秒钟以内变得像火灾后的残骸，一碰就碎成粉。”

“现在只剩下你一个人。”尼禄蹲在河畔旁边，“其他人都去哪儿了？”

“死了，或是跑了，谁知道。”薇薇安低下头擦拭枪管，“红松林一直都是我在经营，我不允许任何怪物在这片土地上撒野。但是我只有一个人，一个人，而它们，”女孩疲惫地笑了一下，涂黑的指尖冲着湖面遥遥一指，“每天晚上，那群小杂种都会成群结队地袭击我的木屋，抓烂门板，撞碎玻璃，争先恐后地往里爬，不把最后一个猎物也给吸干，他们不肯善罢甘休。”

“你一个人撑了一周。”尼禄抓了一把湖畔的沙石牢牢攥紧在掌心，难以置信地呼出一口气，“草，天杀的，我真该早点赶过来……无意冒犯，薇薇安，我真不敢相信你还能完好无损地见到我。”

“你可以谢谢我的猎枪，还有小屋里成箱的子弹——秋天招待背包客们打猎的生意救了我，谁能想到呢。”薇薇安扯了扯嘴角，“但是它们数量太多了，妈的，无论在夜晚我轰烂多少个，第二天还是乌泱泱得一片，这不是普通人能应付得来的东西。”女孩恶狠狠地在地上唾了一口，“而且我的食物也快吃完了。”

“所以你联系了莫里森。”

“所以我联系了莫里森。”女孩勉强用猎枪支撑自己筋疲力尽的身体，尼禄试着伸出手，却被她严厉地瞪了一眼，“好了，寒暄结束，我不是雇你来闲聊的。”她用猎枪当作拐杖，摇摇欲坠地直起身子，“干掉那群畜生，尾款就是你的，还在等什么呢，恶魔小子？”

雪越来越厚了。

尼禄踏上冰面的那一刻，冰层咯咯作响的裂纹声仿佛锉刀一般刮擦过他的耳膜，巨大的藤蔓在湖中心摇摆，数十只怪物如同附骨之蛆盘踞在它的周围，每一次血液汩汩涌过枝干的震颤，都会在冰面上留下几道触目惊心的裂痕。尼禄知道他不能再磨蹭了，他拔出闪烁着红光的绯红女王，又将湛蓝玫瑰从腰间解下，迈开步伐踏上光溜溜的冰面，任凭狂风呼啸，无数雪粒吹打面颊。

最靠近他的几只Red Empusa迈着纤细的触角快速奔来，同样渴望着鲜血的红女王利刃出鞘，化作红光挥向这些脑满肥肠的畜生，挥砍长剑的同时，湛蓝玫瑰的枪管亦在厉声咆哮，伴随着撞针的颤抖喷射出一颗颗致命的弹药，将它们头颅打成无数殷红如血的结晶碎片。尼禄尽量不让沉重的长剑砍在脆弱的冰面上，而是踩踏着怪物的尸体跳到半空中，将猎物们一次次挑飞，再用炽热的剑刃将其斩成碎块。

手持猎枪的哥特女孩远远地站在岸边，不断地往枪管里填满子弹，咔嚓上膛，将那些妄图逃到对岸的胆小猎物一一射杀，这场疯狂的盛宴还在继续。尼禄伸出右手，“哗啦”一声展开妮可再加工过的金属义肢，将两只小怪物拉拽到身边，手起刀落，喷涌四溅的鲜血把银发染得通红，连嘴里都品尝到了血腥味。被尼禄砍成好几段的树根抽搐着挣扎，化作大块大块的灰烬，伴随雪花消散在冷风里。

脚下的冰面咔嚓咔嚓作响，开始一截接着一截的裂开，几只被砍成两段的怪物哀嚎着滑进冰冷刺骨的湖水里，瞬间就被吞噬得看不见影子，飞溅出来的水花打湿了尼禄的靴子，结了冰的湖面很快就要分崩离析。

“尼禄！小心脚下！”薇薇安在岸边呼喊道，“快滚过来！我可不想划着船去捞你！”

女孩的叫喊伴随着寒风呼啸，一声比一声微弱，湖水裹挟着冰块与怪物残骸，连绵不绝地淹没过尼禄的脚踝。男孩且战且退，迈开步伐向着岸边撤去，还不停扣动着湛蓝玫瑰的扳机，直到滚烫的枪管近乎烫伤了指尖。砰、砰、砰，岸边的猎枪声还在继续，尼禄的金属手扣住了一只试图抓着他爬离湖水的怪物，攥紧拳头，将它的头颅捏成肉泥，热血流淌在毫无知觉的指尖，滴滴答答地落在冰面，声音轻柔得像一首诗。

湖面上窸窸窣窣的轻柔雪声，莫名地牵动起蓝衣骑士内心的一阵酸涩，自从他离开红墓镇，将自己放逐在这无边无际的旷野中，心中那点无力的惦念时时都会被唤醒，令他避无可避，却甘之如饴，苦涩中亦有甜蜜。

如果那黑发绿眼的诗人还在，他会做什么呢？

V，他的V，总是爱将辛苦的工作留给尼禄，自己则抱着拐杖站在一旁，翻开书页，慢悠悠念几句诗为人助兴。即便是在战斗最紧张的那刻，也不过是举起拐杖遥遥一指，任由那喋喋不休的鸟与凶悍残忍的猫，化作咆哮尖叫的暴风与闪电，将迎面而来的怪物撕成碎片。偶尔这闲庭信步的诗人也会施施然旋转着跳到半空中，动作轻盈优雅得像水滴，鬼魅似的闪烁到垂死的猎物面前，将那银色手杖的末端深深扎进要害，拔出，任由哀嚎破裂的残骸凋零在他修长的指尖。

胸口乍然的刺痛令尼禄发出一声无助的低吼，与此同时，背后蓝色的双翼猛地绽开，男孩的身体也宛若飞鸟一般离开瓦解的冰面，呼啸着旋转着向岸边冲去。

踏上岸边的那一刻，最后一只Red Empusa也被尼禄手起刀落斩成碎块，化作无数血淋淋的结晶碎片，哥特女孩瞪大了眼，目不转睛地望着尼禄背后的一对攥成拳头的小翅膀，甚至忘了将战斗匕首从怪物的肉泥中拔出来。

“哇唔，哇——唔——”她张开嘴，漆黑如墨的大眼睛死死盯着尼禄，把他从头打量到脚，又从脚打量到头，“我真是小瞧你了，恶魔小子。”薇薇安咧开嘴，露出来自从尼禄见到她以来第一个微笑，她将手伸进怀里，摸出一个沉甸甸的厚信封，“啪”得将其拍在尼禄肩头。

尼禄还未来得及向女孩道谢，她的身体忽地晃了晃，发软的双膝“噗通”跪倒，整个人一屁股坐在了雪地上。尼禄吓了一跳，丢下沾满血迹的绯红女王就奔上前去，薇薇安却只是虚弱地抬起手，将试图帮忙的男孩一把挥开。

“死不了。”她大口大口地喘息着，抬头看了尼禄一眼，冻得泛青的小脸上咧开一个满不在乎的笑容。

“有吃的没？我饿坏了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题来自于威廉布莱克《白画》


	4. 他扎到内心深处，深深地刺进脊骨

尼禄在平底锅上抹了点黄油，然后将切得厚厚的午餐肉放上去煎出香味，直到两面都变得微微焦黄。小木屋里还剩了半袋意大利面，他煮了锅开水通通丢下去，再滴上几滴橄榄油。姬莉叶给他带的罐头几乎没怎么动，尼禄索性将一整箱都搬进了薇薇安的小木屋里，挑了几样用来做意大利面的配菜：番茄，蘑菇，还有芦笋，随意翻炒一下收汁，浇在煮好的面条上即可。

“味道还挺香。”薇薇安走进来一脚把门踹上，她刚把木屋里满地的弹壳和空罐头清理干净，又往壁炉里添了几块柴火，才在唯一一张床垫上盘腿坐下，“看不出来你还是个会做饭的。”

“说起来你可能不信，我做过大厨。”尼禄耸耸肩，用木勺尝了一口沸腾冒泡的红色酱汁，“姬莉叶在孤儿院忙不过来的时候，我得给二十个嗷嗷待哺的小孩子做饭，要喂饱他们可不是件容易的事。”

薇薇安把掀翻在旁边的餐桌扶正，又在缺半截的桌子腿下面垫了一摞旧报纸。木屋角落里有台插着电的小冰箱，女孩使出吃奶的劲儿，才把一整箱冻得硬邦邦的啤酒拖出来。

她将仅剩的几套干净餐具摆到桌子上，然后一个个掀开炉子上冒蒸汽的锅盖。

“行了，上桌吧。”她吩咐道。尼禄点点头，将做好的几道菜摆上桌，然后看着女孩开始大快朵颐。尼禄倒不怎么觉得饿，只是看着饥肠辘辘的女孩把他做得面条吃得一根都不剩，深感这顿饭做得实在是值得。

“午餐肉，你还吃吗？”女孩问道。

尼禄摇摇头，把自己的盘子推给她。

“我车上还有杯面，烧开水一泡就行。”怕她没吃尽兴，尼禄多嘴追加了一句，“咖喱味的。”

“听上去不错。”女孩推开空盘子，“不过，我已经饱了。”她开了一罐啤酒，毫无形象地往嘴里灌了几口，发出惬意地叹息声，“多谢款待，这一周几乎都没怎么正经吃过东西。”

“情况有多糟糕？”尼禄也跟着她开了一罐，冰冰凉凉的啤酒顺着口腔滑进喉咙，感觉不错。

“糟透了，吃饭也只是机械地往嘴里塞东西，其他时间不是对付那些玩意，就是忙着修它们搞坏的门窗，连睡觉的功夫都没有。”

木屋里的柴火已经被彻底点燃，簇拥在一起发出噼里啪啦的声响，袅袅烟雾顺着烟囱散出去，消逝在灰暗的天空中。室内逐渐变得暖和起来，女孩站起身，将穿在外面的黑色夹克脱掉，露出里面的纯棉背心，也是黑色。尼禄默默地吞咽啤酒，看着女孩在炉火前伸出满是刺青的花臂，用火苗点燃香烟。

在烟和酒的助兴之下，女孩也变得健谈起来。

“……所以，那个老混蛋给我打电话，说既然我妈不在了，他可以负起责任来，把我接回家去住，还让我把纹身洗了，烟也戒掉。”女孩在空罐子里面弹了弹烟灰，发出一声嗤笑，“你猜我回答他什么？”

“猜不出来，告诉我吧。”尼禄看着火光的色泽在她花臂上流淌，喝了口啤酒。

“我让他滚一边去。”薇薇安弯起嘴角，用两根手指夹着燃烧的香烟，吐出一连串烟圈，“除了贡献过一颗精子之外，他有尽过父亲的责任吗？没有，一天都没有，这些年全都是我妈带着我相依为命，直到她死。”

薇薇安擦了擦眼角，狠狠地将烟蒂在餐桌上按灭了，又摸出一根来。

“现在他赚了几个臭钱，又想起我这个当初被他抛下的女儿，想来扮演好父亲了。所以我很直接地告诉他——我什么都不稀罕，我一个人在这荒郊野岭里呆着，我乐意。草他的，草他们所有人。”

“……说得好，草他的。”

尼禄用力点了点头，从蓝色外套里摸出妮可用过的打火机，绕到桌子对面，替女孩把烟点上。

“行了，我的悲惨经历说完了，你也别逃。”薇薇安把双脚翘在餐桌上，盯着尼禄的脸，“从刚刚开始，你就一直盯着我的纹身看，怎么，怕它吃了你？”她指了指自己右臂侧面上一条张牙舞爪的刺青蛇，咧开嘴一笑。

“不，不是。”年轻的恶魔猎人叹了口气，挥开眼前一阵烟雾，“我就是……”他感到舌头一阵打结，胃里纠结着仿佛有蛾子在来回扑腾，“我就是想起我一个……朋友，他跟你一样，两个胳膊全都是刺青，连手指都是。”

“哦……朋友。”薇薇安故意把最后两个字念得咬文嚼字。

尼禄低下头，凝望着壁炉里跳动的焰火，默默地闭上眼。窗外夜幕降临，清冷的寒夜伴随着黯淡的星辰，缄默无言地将银色光辉洒在群林之间。

“他瘦得要命，跟你一样，胳膊上纹满了刺青，也跟你一样，可惜他没有你这么好的胃口。”男孩听见自己说，“那时候我们在红墓镇天天猎杀恶魔，摧毁树根，早晨分开行动，晚上找个地方汇合，吃点东西，睡一觉再上路。”

“运气好的时候，妮可能在废墟里挖出一条道，把房车开进来，但更多时候，我们就在各种残垣断壁里将就一夜，煮几个捡来的罐头吃。”

“捡罐头，睡大街？真有你的，他们还说我过得像个流浪汉呢。”薇薇安嗤笑了一声。“你这个‘朋友’， 有名字吗？”

“有，当然有。”尼禄往壁炉里添了几块木柴，在火光的映照下，他的脸颊泛起兴奋的潮红，“他的名字叫V，很奇怪吧，竟然会有人用一个字母来称呼自己。”

“是很奇怪，但也挺酷的。”薇薇安走过来，在壁炉前盘起双腿，“继续说。”

“偶尔我们也有运气好的时候，比如，能宿在市中心一家宾馆里，不过没你想象得那么舒适——高级宾馆的废墟也是废墟，好几层都被树根挤塌了，楼梯也碎成一块一块，厨房那边还有条通道，通向后门，所以我们打算先胡乱歇一晚，明天再找条路绕过去。”

“当时我累得要命，就跟今天的你差不多吧，饥肠辘辘，什么都能吞下去。后厨里绝大多数食材都腐败了，好在罐头要多少有多少，我就劈了几件家具把篝火烧起来，又煮了刚才那顿意大利面，两人份的。”

“结果，等我吃完了才发现，他还一口没动，靠着墙拄着手杖打瞌睡，面前只有两个开过的水果罐头——凤梨，还有水蜜桃，吃得干干净净，连汁水都没剩下。”

“服了。”薇薇安拿出磨刀石，借着火光一下一下地打磨她那把战斗匕首，“我五岁的时候就知道别干这种事，会挨打的。”

“别小看他，他的手杖捅人可疼了，一般人打不过。”尼禄笑了笑，望向壁炉里跳动的焰火。

浓烟刺痛了男孩的双眼，他深吸一口气，从炉火前站起身来。

尼禄至今都记得V犹疑着吃下第一口食物的样子。

那天夜晚，诗人怔怔地盯着男孩喂食的那只手，一双清澈的绿眼睛里满是孩童般的不知所措。而尼禄拿出了哄孤儿院孩子的耐心，将长长的意面绕在叉子上，送到诗人嘴边，小声哄他一口接着一口吃下。

“谢谢你，尼禄，这很美味。”

诗人优雅地用尼禄递过来的纸巾擦擦嘴角，仿佛刚刚在灯火通明的高级餐厅里享用奢侈的一餐，而不是尼禄用一堆捡来的罐头草草煮的意面。

“等你吃过姬莉叶的拿手料理之后，再说这话吧。”男孩挠了挠头，“别担心，她总会煮很多，到时候你，和我，加上妮可和但丁他们，都能被她喂饱。”

而听到这话的V，只是低头捏了一下眉心，缓缓露出一个柔和而疲惫的微笑。

“好啊。”诗人轻声地说，“你和我，为什么不呢？”

记忆的碎片化作剑刃，猝不及防地刺进尼禄的心口，连带着诗人的面容也逐渐模糊了，男孩咬紧牙关，将脸颊深深地埋进手掌心里。

傻瓜，你这个蠢得无可救药的大傻瓜。

他怎么能在毫无自觉地情况下，就让诗人说出了那样残忍的约定？就像对着一朵注定要伴随朝露而凋谢的玫瑰，低声许下一起去看几十次、几百次日出的誓言。

那时的他还不明白，什么都不明白。

“尼禄。”在火光与浓烟的噼啪作响中，薇薇安的嗓音听起来意外的柔和，“后来发生了什么？如果你不介意我这样问的话。”

男孩一言不发。

他走向窗户，仰起头，久久地凝望着窗外，闪烁着微光的星辰仿佛一颗颗小铃铛悬挂在苍穹之下。

克雷多曾说过，它们就像一座座灯塔，能照亮天边的轮廓，为荒野中的旅人指引方向。而姬莉叶曾说过：“或许，所有的星星上都开着花。”

“如果你爱上了某颗星星上的一朵花，”她微笑着给尼禄背诵一句书上读来的话，那双温柔的，浅褐色的眼睛像月牙般弯起，“那么到了夜里，当你仰望天空时，就会感到甜蜜而愉快。”（1）

良久过去，他们依旧沉默不语，直到薇薇安再次拿起了磨刀石，她才听到男孩略带沙哑的嗓音回答道：

“我不知道，薇薇安。”尼禄转过身来对她笑了笑，身后是漫天的黯淡星光，“我也不知道他去哪儿了。”

“我好像，把我的玫瑰弄丢了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：标题来自于威廉布莱克《微笑》  
> 注（1）：来自《小王子》第26章


	5. 我将在那儿躺下，整天整日地做梦

在男孩无尽的梦境里，他看到了那个站台。

废弃的车厢被藤蔓层层缠绕，扭曲成惨不忍睹的形状，铁轨旁到处都是碰一下就会化为齑粉的残骸，以迥异的姿态扭曲着身形。一切看起来都如此熟悉，又何其陌生——空荡荡的火车站不再有怪物滋扰，甚至不再有垮塌的废墟阻挡步伐，它仿佛凝固在这片死去的时空里，任由匆匆入梦的男孩在此驻足。

尼禄不知道自己为什么会在这里，他的梦境往往支离破碎，一切都如雾里看花，从不会像现在这样，事无巨细地为他铺就一个巨大的舞台，一个只属于他的舞台。

男孩沿着空中长廊快速地奔跑，顺着熟悉的坑洞跳下，迈上那一道长得仿佛看不到尽头的阶梯，一步接着一步地向上爬。他跑啊跑，肺叶中呼出的空气每一刻都令他喉咙刺痛，胸口发涩。红女王的剑尖血迹未干，在布满裂痕的阶梯上流下鲜红的泪滴。

走出地铁站，雨幕中的红墓镇正在等着他。四处横生的嗜血藤蔓撕裂了这片钢筋铸就的森林，放眼望去皆是断壁残垣，荒凉满目。停靠着红色大巴的道路已经被拦腰截断，只剩下一段摇摇欲坠的断崖，承受着雨水的洗礼。

V静静地站在断崖的尽头，沐浴在连绵不绝的细雨中。他的身后是污浊黯淡的天空，是伤痕累累的城市，是巨大狰狞、拔地而起的Qliphoth之木。

诗人还没看到尼禄，他只是伸出手，用指尖撩开湿透了的发丝，将一缕乌黑绕向耳后。他仿佛在思索着什么，把银色手杖随意地搭在肩头，仰起头凝视着哭泣的天空，任由雨水亲吻他苍白的面颊。尼禄站在远处痴痴地看着，看着诗人随心所欲地将手杖把玩在指尖，挥舞起一个漂亮的弧度，然后迈起优雅的步伐，伴随着绵密雨声独自起舞。

没有舞台，没有鲜花，亦没有喝彩，那黑发绿眼的流浪诗人只是独自一人安静地舞着。他时而慵懒地摇摆手臂，闲庭信步，伴随着雨点踩出一个又一个小小的浪花，时而将手杖握在掌中高举，轻轻一跃站在断崖的更高处转了一圈，恍若湖水畔的一片草叶，一尾游鱼，一串气泡，从容亦轻盈，优雅而怡然。

男孩呆立在原地，痴痴地望着远处诗人独自舞蹈的身影。梦境，这狡黠而不怀好意的梦境，与男孩心中那些压抑已久的前尘往事，盘根交错地缠绕在一起，将一汪清泉展露在快要渴死的人面前，残忍地那片干裂的嘴唇上赐予一滴甘泉。

男孩颤抖地伸出手，试图握住那一抹曾经无数次凋零在他指尖的虚影，他多想触碰他，拥抱他，可是……这一切不过是黄粱美梦，是梦终究会消散，是人终究会苏醒，他依旧要去面对那些疲惫、苦涩、难以改变的现实。

黑发诗人一舞已毕，依旧停留在断崖的尽头孑然一身，漆黑的发丝在风雨中瑟瑟飘摇。尼禄还没有来得及转身，V却已经抬起了头，与快要落荒而逃的男孩四目相对。

那一刻，尼禄的世界陷入了一片死寂。

他无法说话，无法动弹，甚至无法收回自己伸出的右手，只能眼睁睁看着诗人向他缓步走来，手杖末端在石砖上敲打出令人安心的节奏，一下，又一下。

天空还在哭泣，泪水化作连绵不绝的冰冷的雨，流淌过男孩的脸颊。他的双腿僵直，身体也颤抖得厉害，他好怕他再次消失。

“尼禄。”

诗人轻声呼唤男孩的名字，用温柔而深邃的绿眼睛凝视着，过了一会，他又伸出手，捧起了男孩的面颊，感受到几滴温热的不是雨的液体，打湿了他冰冷的掌心。

“尼禄，你为什么会在这里？”V望着他，低沉的嗓音在发颤。“……什么事情让你难过了？”

尼禄一句话都说不出来，他低着头，感受诗人微凉的指尖抚过紧蹙的眉心，停留在银白色的发丝间。这是一个凝固在回忆里的世界，一个孤独的世界，一个只属于他们的世界，而尼禄觉得好累，四肢仿佛陷入温暖的泥泞中无法动弹，被这甜蜜而致命的漩涡裹卷着，只想一睡不醒，再也不要醒来。

当他睁开眼睛，发现自己已然双膝跪地，将诗人瘦削的身体拥入怀中。绵绵细雨仿佛恋人的浅吻，掠过唇角，滑入衣领。男孩颤抖了一下，感受到V细瘦的双臂也将他拥抱得更紧，布满刺青的手轻抚他的后背。

尼禄将脸颊埋进诗人的怀抱，呼吸潮湿的气息，品尝雨水的滋味——梦的滋味如此甘美。

“留下。”他听到自己在诗人怀里呜咽，颤抖的手紧紧搂着不愿放开，“别离开这个地铁站，别离开这里……留在我身边，求你，求求你。”

求你，求你，求你。尼禄在内心深处泣不成声地呼喊着，他想伸手碰一碰诗人黑色的发丝，触及之处却只有一片冰冷，唯有雨水缓缓滴落指尖。

尼禄骤然惊醒，四周皆是苍白的晨光，一阵尖锐的铃声撕裂了寂静。

他躺在已经满是灰烬的壁炉前，身上盖着那件加油站得到的针织毯子。小木屋里空无一人，薇薇安不知道去哪了，而铃声还在响，手机屏幕上闪烁着Devil May Cry事务所的电话。

但丁的电话。

尼禄咬紧牙关，死死捏着还在聒噪不休的手机，近乎要将这块可怜的金属掰碎。终究，他叹了口气，按下接听键。

“Devil May Cry，这里是尼禄。”

“哟。”他叔叔的声音听起来还是老样子，“莫里森收到委托人的评价了，干得不错。”

“速战速决而已，没什么难的。”尼禄握着电话起身，在水龙头前匆匆冲洗了一把自己的脸。

“大老远跑一趟，还说没什么难的。”但丁叹了口气，顿了顿，“早点回家吧，小孩，下次我让莫里森帮你找几件容易的委托，免得委托费还不够付汽油钱。”

水温冰冷刺骨，尼禄狠狠擦了把脸，却依旧倍感疲惫。

“我在外面很好。”他打开了窗子，让冷风灌进来，“事务所只有你们也一切正常，况且莫里森那里从来不缺红墓镇以外的委托，我也不介意到处转转。”

“还有几周就是新年了，难道你打算一个人在外面过？”

“没错，我现在不想回去。”

“尼禄……”但丁仿佛被噎住了，他沉默了片刻，才缓缓说道，“我明白，维吉尔这次回来的有点……突然，他也不是一个很好相处的人，但相信我，在父子和解这方面，他不会比你懂得更多。”

“你没必要跟我解释什么。”尼禄闭上眼，“我只是……我只是需要自己呆一会。你可以把这话转告妮可，姬莉叶。”他顿了顿，“还有维吉尔。”

维吉尔，三个简单的音节从下唇、舌尖滚落到上颚，每次念起都会让尼禄感到一阵嘴里发苦。男孩闭上眼，试着不去想那道冲天的蓝色光柱如何吞噬了他的黑发诗人。

羊吃掉了那朵花，对他而言，漫天的星星好像一下子都熄灭了。但是所有人，所有人，似乎都理所应当接受了这个事实，仿佛亿万颗星星当中从来都没有过那样一朵玫瑰。

他的玫瑰。

“尼禄……”但丁长叹了口气，“听着，维吉虽然不善言辞，但他不是一个不讲道理的人。”他停顿了一下，似乎在电话另一头搜肠刮肚地寻找理由，“你跟他的人性面相处过，对吧，你知道他的本性如何，或许你们爷俩只是需要坐下来好好聊聊……”

“但丁。”

男孩僵硬地打断他，握住电话的右手攥得死死的，直至关节反白，指尖把掌心掐得发疼。他将脸颊埋入掌心，强迫自己深呼吸，再次睁开眼时，那双蓝色的眼眸中已经没有了一丝温度。

“不是什么事情都跟你的‘维吉’有关。”男孩故意将那个名字念得咬牙切齿。激烈的情绪在他的胸膛里你推我攘，他近乎要将那个熟悉的F word脱口而出了。

然而男孩却早已厌倦了用污言秽语来发泄情绪，那毫无用处，他只感到深深的疲惫。

“他是有名字的，记得吗？他的名字叫V。”

“等等，尼禄。”电话另一头，老恶魔猎人的声音听起来无比愕然，“见鬼的，你该不会……”

“这次委托的定金和尾款，我会给莫里森寄回去，让他全部打到事务所的账户上。”尼禄平淡地交代着一切，不带半点情绪，“记得先把水电费交了，剩下的你们拿去分成，我一分都不会要。”

“还有，叔叔，”他不等但丁回复，撂下了最后一句话：

“别再打电话过来了。”

挂掉电话以后，尼禄长舒了口气，回头看到薇薇安倚着门站在那儿。

女孩似乎是刚刚劈完柴火，手里还拿着斧子，只穿着一件黑色背心的上身满是汗水。她一句话都没多问，只是擦了擦额头，走到水龙头前拧开开关，痛痛快快地喝了几口冷水。

“所以，你接下来打算去哪儿？”她用手背擦了擦嘴。

“还没想好。”尼禄找到了墙上唯一一条毛巾扔给她，然后将墙脚的绯红女王负在背上，拍了拍腰间的湛蓝玫瑰，“往前走吧，一直往前走。”

“我就知道。”薇薇安叹了口气，一脸“你没救了”的表情，“我想想……的确有个地方能让你赚点外快，不至于冻死在路边，不是什么好差事，但——别废话了，地图给我。”

“当然。”尼禄笑了笑，把一连串感谢的话吞咽回去，“为什么不呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题来自于威廉布莱克《记忆，到这里来》


	6. 夜来时我将走向，宜于悲伤的地方

“鸡肉沙拉，薯条，三号桌。”

尼禄给佐伊匆匆交代了订单，然后撕下一张字迹潦草的便签纸，戳在插单器上。窗外还在飘雪花，隔着玻璃的厨房内却是闷热不堪，女主人佐伊独自一人在里面忙碌着，依稀听得到冷冻薯条在热油中烹炸的声响。

现在是下午一点多，不是用午餐最合适的时间，贝克餐厅里却依旧坐着不少无所事事的顾客。他们点得餐不多，却往往会在这里消磨上好几个小时，一杯咖啡、一份薯条就能从晌午坐到现在，或是老眼昏花地盯着冒雪花的电视，或是将耳朵贴在满是杂音的收音机上，对着彼此互相嚷嚷不停。

不是什么好地方，也不是什么好差事——当尼禄第三次对这群上了年纪的食客解释“电视机只有这一个频道时”，忍不住想起薇薇安叼着烟对他的忠告。

“我妈从前的高中同学，喏，结婚后都在这里。”女孩涂黑的指甲戳了戳地图上“灰木镇”的位置，“我小时候去过几趟，那时还算热闹，现在只剩下一群把家安在那里的老弱病残。”

“因为恶魔？”

“更糟，因为金融危机。”薇薇安嗤笑一声摇摇头，“你也看到了——镇子外面全是环山公路，原本靠山上的雪松林盖了锯木厂，养活了镇上那可怜巴巴的几百号人。结果嘛，金融危机一来，锯木厂破产，投资人撤资，盖了一半的度假旅馆也烂了尾……”

“那里还有人住？”尼禄颇感惊讶。

“算是吧，年轻人都跑光了，只剩下一群老家伙还守在那里，靠退休金过活。”女孩叹了口气，吐出一串烟圈，“上次见到佐伊，还是在我妈的葬礼上，说她丈夫身体一直不好，缺个帮忙的人——当然不是什么好差事，否则我自己就去了。”

尼禄倒是无所谓——他能杀恶魔，自然也能端盘子，从前跟妮可她们穷得叮当响的时候，什么事没做过？

贝克餐厅工作日不提供晚餐，下午三点就打烊。把最后一位老态龙钟、骂骂咧咧的工人阶级劝出门以后，尼禄把Closed的招牌翻过来，关掉喋喋不休的电视，然后开始清扫工作，抹干净地面的瓷砖，在每张桌子上喷洒消毒剂。厨房的门开了，佐伊脱下围裙从里面出来，坐在一旁清点收银机里的纸钞。

除了最初的自我介绍、面试与交代事项，佐伊的话很少，好在每日一结的工资总是给得及时，打烊后她总会花点时间记账，然后吩咐尼禄丢掉厨余垃圾后记得锁门。有一次，尼禄在打扫的间隙透过后窗看了一眼，只看到女主人那辆皮卡匆匆驶离车库，绝尘而去。

凝固在过去里的小镇，缺乏沟通能力的老人，沉默寡言的女雇主，味如嚼蜡的快餐食物，还有下午三点后大段大段无所事事的空闲时间——没什么可抱怨的，尼禄心想，他早就习惯了一个人，回到餐厅后院的货车里，那本未读完的诗集还在等着他。

最近他梦见黑发诗人的次数也愈来愈多了。

他们一次次回到六月十五日的红墓镇，被破败死去的钢筋森林所包围，仿佛身处于空旷的舞台，没有观众。夜幕降临时，尼禄会静静地呆在一旁，看着黑发诗人在街道的废墟里燃起篝火，席地而坐，或是翻动书页，为他读上几句诗，或是用手杖模仿着搭弓拉弦的动作，演奏沉默的乐章。火光温暖的色泽在诗人的肌肤上流淌，尼禄趁V不注意时悄悄看了一眼——依旧苍白，却泛着润泽的绯红色，不再干枯皲裂。

在他无尽的梦境里，V不再破碎，恶魔也不再哭泣。

他很满足。

“尼禄。”男孩再一次听到V低声唤他，微凉的手指轻抚脸颊，“该醒了。”

男孩睁开眼，窗外警车的灯光在黑暗中闪烁不停，女主人那辆棕色的皮卡停靠在前院，只是不知怎得，车前灯的位置被撞凹进去，保险杆也扭曲成一团。有身穿警服的人一脸严肃地跟佐伊交代着什么，而女主人只是环抱着肩膀，面色阴沉，嘴唇抿成一条紧绷的线条。

尼禄悄悄从床上爬起，走出货车，裹挟着雪粒的风不断灌进领口，他忍不住打了个寒颤。他打开通往前院的门，遥遥地站在远处，聆听他们的话语。

“恕我直言，贝克太太，你现在的状况并不适合独自开车。”警官撕下一张罚单，贴在她的挡风玻璃上，“风雪太大，路况也很糟糕，这一次你没有受伤已经是万幸。”

“那是只鹿，一只该死的鹿而已，警官。”

“你的驾照已经过期了，需要我再次提醒你一次吗？”

“我能怎么办？看看这个地方吧，什么都没有。而我丈夫……他还在医院，我有一大堆的文件需要签，市政厅，殡仪馆，我得一趟趟去跑，我不能就那么让他在那里……冻着。”

“关于你丈夫的事，我很遗憾，请节哀。”警察摘下警帽叹了口气，就在这时，他注意到了院门后站着的尼禄，“那是你儿子吗，贝克太太？”

“不。”男孩和女人异口同声地给出了答复。尼禄试图查看一下那辆惨不忍睹的皮卡，评估着自己在不依赖妮可的情况下修好它的可能性，却被佐伊用一个严厉的眼神制止了，“进去，尼禄，这不关你的事。”

警车驶离，只留下几道浅浅的轮胎痕迹。佐伊一声不吭地将罚单揉成一团，塞进口袋。她在雪地中沉默地伫立了许久，肩头的积雪越来越多，却浑然不觉。尼禄无言地看着这一切，没有任何意义的宽慰话语在喉咙里翻滚了几次，终究还是说不出口。

过了许久。

“去……烧壶水。”佐伊竖起衣领，僵硬的嘴唇不停地发颤，“我要咖啡。”

用餐区漆黑一片，只有紧急出口的绿色光芒有气无力地亮着。咖啡机已经清洗过，直到次日清晨开业后才会重新使用，好在后厨还有速溶咖啡。

尼禄将热水壶放在炉子上，点着火，又从柜台底下找出白色的马克杯，而佐伊垂着头坐在一旁的高脚椅上，用颤抖的指尖撕扯着速溶包。她太用力了，手指颤抖个不停，结果在速溶包上撕开了一个大口子，黑棕色的咖啡粉全都洒了出来，星星点点地铺满了洁白的餐桌。

她抢过尼禄手里的餐巾，不成章法地胡乱擦拭，直到手指与掌心都沾满粉末。

仿佛一根紧绷着的琴弦终于开始断裂，佐伊怔怔地环抱住肩膀，近乎缩成了一团，恨不得让自己蜷到消失为止。她的双手捂住了嘴唇，仿佛只是想掩盖那过于急促的喘息，最终却只是将脸埋在肩膀里，发出了一声嘶哑的哭号。

“把那玩意……拿开……”她颤抖着遮住眼睛，泣不成声，“该死的……我还得跑多少趟……就为了那张天杀的火化许可证，但是我不想……我不想让他们把他烧成灰啊……”

水开了，热水壶发出呜呜呜的叫声，尼禄却顾不了那些了。他紧紧握住了女人沾满咖啡粉的右手，无能为力地握着，然后闭上眼，任由她那些绝望而悲伤的哭泣，狠狠撞开了他记忆的闸门，强行唤醒那些他不愿意回想起的苦涩片段。

他曾经眼睁睁看着V的身体，在怀里一点一点地碎裂。

他们在Qliphoth树根中每一步的前行，仿佛都是以黑发诗人的生命力为代价。V以极快的速度逐渐衰落下去，待到尼禄找到他时，黑发诗人已经气若游丝，无论尼禄如何追问恳求，他都执拗着不肯放弃。

“该死的，V，你到底……你到底怎么了……”

在那个漆黑幽深、满是恶魔尸臭味的洞穴里，尼禄眼睁睁看着诗人的指尖不停地掉落着碎屑，皲裂的细纹已经爬满那具漂亮的身体，连那双曾经低声呼唤过他名字的嘴唇，都已经干枯开裂到近乎说不出话来。男孩紧紧抱着他，鼻腔里满是酸涩，却一点法子也没有，只能徒劳而绝望地感受着那朵近乎要枯萎的玫瑰，一点一点凋零在他的指尖。

“尼禄，求你。”他的玫瑰抬起手，用尽最后一丝力气捧起他的脸颊，“我必须继续走下去，我必须……见证一切的终结，这是我最后的请求。”

“闭嘴。”男孩带着哭腔呵斥道，小心翼翼地握住了诗人的手，生怕自己太用力，“跟我走，V，让我带你离开这儿，让我找个医生治好你……”

黑暗中，半魔男孩将脸颊埋进黑发诗人破碎的掌心里，任由那双皲裂的手臂紧紧拥抱他，更多的碎屑掉了下来，融化在止不住的泪水里。

他们最终还是上路了，尼禄的整个脑海都迷迷糊糊，他已经不记得如何离开洞穴，如何走上阶梯，如何寻着光亮一步步来到晴空下的旷野。他只记得V依靠在肩头的重量，以及那黑发诗人吃力地拄着拐杖、摇摇晃晃地走向Urizen时的背影。他就那样愚蠢地放开了手，任由诗人离开自己的怀抱，步履蹒跚，越走越远。

男孩踉跄着追过去，V却对他摇了摇头，露出一个破碎的、温柔的微笑。

“答应我，尼禄……别看。”

然后，诗人高举双手，将手杖刺进了Urizen的胸口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题来自威廉布雷克《记忆，到这里来》


	7. 他说，唯有相信，别介意有何道理

只属于他们的红墓镇，再一次下起了绵绵细雨，破碎的城市笼罩在雨幕里，一如既往的寂静空旷，寥无人烟。

尼禄带着V在一处近乎化为废墟的屋檐下躲雨，诗人漆黑如夜的发丝还在滴着水，他瑟缩着肩膀，抱着手杖，躲在角落的阴影里瑟瑟发抖，尼禄赶忙脱下自己的白色外套给他披上。毛料外侧已经湿透，内衬却是干燥的，还被男孩的体温烘烤的十分温暖。诗人低下头，蹭了蹭那雪白的领口。

屋檐底下免不了有几处漏雨的边边角角，尼禄随意捡了几个空罐头，放在漏雨处。淅淅沥沥的雨水地敲打在空罐头上，竟也能敲打出其次彼伏的节奏感，一时之间，叮咚叮咚的空灵声响回荡在废墟深处。

V伸出手，纤细的指尖在尼禄毛衣破洞上梭巡，许是介意他还穿着这件破了的衣服，轻叹了口气。

“怎么了？”男孩用鼻尖蹭了一下黑发诗人的前额。

“好听是好听。”诗人那双湖水般深邃的眼睛眨动了一下，将嘴唇挪到男孩的耳畔，“只是……好吵啊，尼禄，为什么你的梦里总是在下雨？”

不等尼禄回答，他就已经自作主张得到了答案，露出了温柔而狡黠的微笑。

“或许它也是个爱哭的小家伙，跟你一样，尼禄。”

他才不是什么小家伙呢——尼禄不服气地想着，猛地将人拽进了自己的怀抱。V安静地看着他，一如既往地捧起他的脸颊，抚过下巴的沟壑，尼禄不得不去抓住那只不安分的、纤长白皙的右手，放在唇边，落下一吻。

“那么，作为歉意，”男孩凝望着那一汪翠绿欲滴的湖水，听用刻意压低的嗓音轻声问道，“我可以请你跳支舞吗，V？”

他不需要知道答案。

伴随着雨水轻轻敲打的旋律，尼禄揽住了V的腰肢，任由黑发诗人靠在他的肩头，二人不约而同地伸出手，十指相扣，感受着彼此掌心凉丝丝的温度。尼禄那常年挥剑的手掌有一层粗糙的茧子，而V的掌心却柔软而细腻，丝毫没有干枯皲裂过的痕迹。

许是尼禄的错觉吧——随着他一次次入梦，与他朝思暮想的玫瑰重逢，V的气色总会好上一分。哪怕是在这细雨婆裟、凉风徐徐的夜晚，他的脸颊依旧泛着一抹浅淡的绯红，仿佛画笔匆匆掠过雪白的底绢，寥寥一笔，也足以令他魂萦梦断。

他们在倒塌了一半的屋顶下共舞，十指相扣，紧紧相拥，舞步拘谨而笨拙，男孩伸手搂着在诗人纤细的腰肢，而诗人的手停留在男孩肩头，指尖随着雨水嘀嗒的节奏缓慢敲打。偶尔，尼禄会不小心一脚踩进浅浅的水洼里，惹得诗人笑个不停。

“尼禄，我的男孩（My boy）。”V在他耳畔轻声呢喃着，诉尽了无尽的柔情与怜爱，男孩低着头，一言不发，任由玫瑰吻去他脸颊的雨水，抚慰他一路旅途中难以释怀的孤寂。

黑发绿眼的流浪诗人就这样安静地靠在男孩怀里，伴随雨声风声一起摇摆，不经意间，他哼唱起一首尼禄从未听过的曲子。许是曾在妮可的点唱机里播放过吧，可是他一点印象都没有。

> _I see trees of green, red roses too_  
>  _我看到绿树与红色玫瑰_  
>  _I see them bloom for me and you_  
>  _我看到它们为你我而绽放_  
>  _I see skies of blue and clouds of white_  
>  _我看到蓝天与白云_  
>  _the bright blessed day, the dark sacred night_  
>  _明亮的白昼与神圣的黑夜_  
>  _and I think to myself what a wonderful world._  
>  _我对自己说：多么美好的世界_

V的嗓音有些沙哑，在和风细雨中轻微地颤抖着，与尼禄缱绻缠绕的十指忍不住攥得更紧，男孩的侧脸轻蹭过诗人湿漉漉的发梢，闭上双眼。

> _The colours of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_  
>  _天空中彩虹的颜色多么绚烂美丽_  
>  _are also on the faces of people going by_  
>  _正如人们步履匆匆的笑颜_  
>  _I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do_  
>  _我看到人们握手相问，近日可好？_  
>  _they're really saying I love you._  
>  _其实他们是在说：我爱你_

尼禄抬起头，望着雨丝划过夜空，渗透支离破碎的屋檐，滴落在一个个小水洼里。那一刻，他突然懂了，为什么自己听诗人唱着这首歌时，会有一阵难以抑制的酸涩流淌过胸口，融化在心跳里。

> _I hear babies cry, I watch them grow_  
>  _我听见婴儿初啼，我看到他们长大_  
>  _they'll learn much more than I'll never know_  
>  _他们会学到许多许多，我从来不懂的事_  
>  _and I think to myself what a wonderful world_  
>  _我对自己说：多么美好的世界_  
>  _yes I think to myself what a wonderful world._  
>  _是啊，我对自己说：多么美好的世界_

如果，他们能换一个身份相遇，该多好。

他的玫瑰值得用那双温柔的绿眼睛，看尽诗篇与歌谣中描绘过的一切美好：仲夏的晨光一定无比和煦，在院中洒满金色的欢愉，群鸟争鸣，夜莺轻啼，云雀凌空，孩童嬉戏。他想带他走过七月的美丽花园，用洁白的百合装饰他漆黑如羽的发丝，他们会坐在树荫里，聆听玫瑰吟诵诗句，哼唱歌谣，清晨的蜜露顺着他发间的百合悄然流淌，滴落在纤细的脖颈。

雨下得更大了。

“瞧，我没说错吧，你的梦境是一个爱哭鬼。”V笑着推了推男孩的肩膀，两人一同跌跌撞撞地躲进更狭隘的角落。

V展开那件外套，将尼禄也裹了进来，陪他一起望着绵绵雨丝化作豆大般的雨点，顺着屋檐的缝隙淌成湍急的溪流，飞溅起小小的浪花。男孩感受着黑发诗人依偎在他怀中，指尖在他的胸口画着圈，如此真实，如此温暖。

你究竟是什么，V？

尼禄伸出手，用掌心接了几滴雨水，然后轻轻弹到V的脸颊上。诗人笑出声来，雨滴迅速滑进他敞开的领口，消失在那片郁郁葱葱的刺青森林里。

“你捉弄我呢，尼禄。”黑发绿眼的诗人低声说道。

“难道不应该吗？你就那么抛下我走了，连句话都没留下，现在又一次次出现在我的梦里。”男孩不知道哪里来的勇气，会这样唐突他的玫瑰，“我甚至不知道……你是不是我想象出来的。”

诗人低下头，任由尼禄捻住他一缕湿漉漉的黑发，温柔地绕在指尖。他靠得更近了，以至于尼禄不得不屏住呼吸，才能压抑住胸膛里如擂鼓一般的心跳。诗人的眼眸好似青翠欲滴的珠宝，睫毛如一排鸦黑色的羽扇，会随着眼眸的眨动而微颤。他丰满的双唇被贝齿轻轻咬着，似是在思考着该怎么回答，待到松开时，已经留下引人无限遐想的浅浅红痕，令血气方刚的年轻人顿时烧红了脸。

“其实啊……”V侧着头，在尼禄的手掌心里蹭了蹭自己的脸颊，像极了一只慵懒的猫咪，“曾经的我，也不过是维吉尔舍弃的一块碎片，一个影子罢了。”

未等尼禄急着张口，为他的玫瑰辩解几句，V就已经伸出手，将洁白的指尖按在他嘴唇上。

“但是，尼禄……你见证了我一路走来留下的点滴痕迹，给予了我从未有过的爱与保护，你目睹我回归本源，还在傻傻地追问我究竟去了哪。”

诗人在男孩的耳畔喃喃低语着，奉上了自己真诚到近乎疼痛的剖白，仿佛是在没有麻醉的情况下，强行剖开胸口，将那颗跳动着的、至诚至真的心掏出来献给他。

“因为你，我不再是某个人舍弃的影子；是你……赋予了我存在的意义。”

“谢谢你……我的男孩。”

黑发诗人长舒了口气，脱力一般重新抱住了已经呆滞的尼禄，刚才那番隐而未言的告白，仿佛已经耗尽了他全部的心力。他望了望细雨缠绵的天空，似乎感知到了什么一般，带着无尽的遗憾与不舍，伸手抚摸着尼禄的脸，给了他一个温柔而缱绻的吻。

“该醒了，小王子。”

尼禄乍然惊醒，冷汗顺着额头涔涔而下，衬里的T恤已经被浸湿，冰凉刺骨得贴在后背。他只感觉心跳得厉害，一下一下地震颤着神经末梢，手指颤抖着在破毛衣上纠成一团，即便如此，也未能缓解心口的惊涛骇浪。

他坐在冰冷的长椅上，耳畔是市政厅大楼内的嘈杂声，大厅里人头攒动，熙熙攘攘，每人手中都捧着文件与号码牌，百无聊赖地坐着，等待自己被那个冰冷的电子音召唤。

“尼禄？尼禄！振作点！”

有人在粗暴地摇晃他的肩膀，无不担忧地呼唤着他的名字，尼禄只觉得脑中嗡嗡作响，许是睡得太深了，骤然被唤醒的不适感，令他与现实产生了微妙的脱节。

恍惚间，放在肩膀上那只温暖的手匆匆移开，片刻之后那人再次回来，将纸杯抵在他的唇边，“张嘴。”她命令道，用强硬的语气逼着男孩将杯中的液体吞下去。

来自饮水机里的水，什么味道也没有，他还是捧着那纸杯，仿佛捧着一根救命稻草，匆匆一饮而尽。他深呼吸了几次，把冰凉的掌心贴在额头，方能感到胸中那颗滚烫的心脏逐渐降温，跳动的节奏也趋于平缓。

“没事了，没事了，深呼吸。”佐伊的手放在他背后，缓缓地替他顺着气，“刚才我去柜台拿签好的文件，你在长椅上面睡着了，结果……”她顿了顿，轻叹一声，拿出手帕抹了抹男孩满头满脸的汗水，“你睡得很不安稳，嘴里还念叨个不停……我不得不把你摇醒，抱歉，这几天辛苦你了。”

是了，他想起来了。

这些天，尼禄开车带着这位丧夫的女雇主，不知道在灰木镇与市区之间往返了多少趟，佐伊手中那份薄薄的清单已经皱得不成样子，上面写满了待办事项：医院结账，联系殡仪馆，预定火化时间，申请死亡证明，申请墓地许可，预定墓碑……桩桩件件，全是些无奈而刺心的琐事。

大多数的时间里，他们都在等待，等待办公场所开门，等待冰冷的电子音，等待办事人员的接见。佐伊总是低着头，默默盘算着每桩事项所需的时间，以及还有什么文件需要影印，尼禄则陪着她一起等。男孩总将V的诗集带在身边，闲来无事了翻上几页，默读着那些诗句，填补大段大段空白的时光。

偶尔，佐伊也会让尼禄随意念几句诗，红雀与少女，百合与羔羊。哀伤似乎已经压垮了这个女人的双肩，她时不时会将脸颊埋在掌心里，一动也不动，只是再次抬起头时，双眼仍是干涩的，一滴泪水也没有。

“抱歉，是我失态了。”尼禄压抑着上涌的一阵阵酸涩，再次深呼吸了几次，“你操心的事情已经够多了，不应该再为我分神。”

“别说傻话。”佐伊在口袋里翻找了一会，摸出一块巧克力塞到他手里，“你帮了我这么多次，我也没什么能回报给你的……拿着吧，聊胜于无。”

尼禄道了谢，撕开包装咬了一口，安静地咀嚼着。他的思绪已经再一次飘回梦境里，黑发诗人那番令他怦然心动的告白，伴着甜腻的奶脂与可可味融化在舌尖，愈发令尼禄心魂荡漾，难以自持。

他明白，再一次将人性剥离维吉尔是件多么危险的事情，Urizen为红墓镇带来的灾难仍旧让男孩心有余悸，若是换作从前，他根本不愿去想象那样的可能。

可是……他太孤单了，太孤单了。

**“尼禄，是你赋予了我存在的意义……存在的……意义……”**

诗人的喃喃低语声犹在耳畔徘徊，尼禄颤抖着伸出手，虚握住冰冷的空气。

为什么你不能属于我，为什么……我只能在梦里才能见你一回？

**我就不可以……自私一次吗？**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：标题来自威廉.布莱克《你不信》


	8. 在苦涩的悲伤中，我诅咒我的星辰

**“佐伊，如果一个人从未存在过，为他哀悼是不是很傻？”**

市区墓园，他们置身于一排又一排的墓碑中央，风裹卷着雪粒吹过，带来松林的清香。佐伊握着一支黑色的马克笔，认真涂抹着十字架上刻过字的凹印，留下一行湿淋淋的漆黑字迹——克兰西.W.贝克。愿你安息。爱你的佐伊。

“我不知道，尼禄，这取决于你心目中‘存在’的定义。”

佐伊吹了吹十字架的表面，等待字迹干透，才好涂上一层薄薄的亮漆。她看了男孩一眼，用指尖轻指自己的胸口。

“现在我明白了，这里才是克兰西存在的位置，谁也夺不走。至于留下的部分，躺在棺材里等待腐烂也好，烧成灰烬也好，都已经无关紧要。”她停顿了一下，轻声问道，“你很在意那个‘不存在’的人，是不是？”

尼禄一言不发，只是望着远处模糊的海平面，以及即将落下的黯淡夕阳。

“我当然爱他。”

男孩抚摸着墓碑旁松散的黄土，任由泥沙滑落指尖。

“或许在我的家人眼中，他只是一个支离破碎的影子，根本就没有存在过……”尼禄攥紧拳头，“但是……那怎么可能呢？我拥抱过他，保护过他，吻过他，还愚蠢地向他许诺过一个根本无法实现的未来……”

“最后呢？他消失了，消失得无影无踪，而他们却要我放下……放下？”

> _如果有人爱上了一朵花，而在这亿万颗星星上，他绝无仅有。只要能看到这满天的繁星，就会感到幸福。但如果一只小羊稀里糊涂就这样一下子毁掉了他，那所有的星星都会瞬间失色，这难道不重要吗？_

也好，也好，他们都朝着春天去吧——就让他陪着V呆在这冰天雪地的荒野里，呆在总是下雨的梦里。他放不下，也不愿放下。

佐伊叹了口气，在男孩落满雪的肩头拍了拍。

黄昏已至，幽暗的夜色缓缓吞噬了墓园，林间的羊肠小道也变得模糊不清。佐伊在手袋里摸出几只烟花棒，依次用打火机点燃了，递给尼禄一根。只见那细碎的火花在指尖闪烁、跳动，影影绰绰地照亮了墓碑上干涸的字迹。

“我嫁给克兰西的时候，差不多也是你的年龄，那时候我们住在南郡的农场里，而克兰西只是个城里来的摄影师。接下来的故事你应该不陌生——我家人，尤其是我父亲，一点都不赞成我们在一起。”

“所以……你们私奔了？”男孩的眼睛亮了一下，跳动的焰火在他那双蓝眼睛里闪闪发光。

“不是所有人都会离家出走，小子。”佐伊弯起嘴角，“克兰西是个大傻瓜——他说什么都想跟我家人当面谈一谈，尤其是跟我父亲，于是他来我家求婚的那一天，穿了件他唯一拿得出手的西装，还打了条颜色蠢破天际的领带……尼禄，你真该看看我父亲当时的表情，无价之宝。”

佐伊微笑起来，星星点点的火光倒映在她的瞳孔深处，格外好看。

“一个城里来的‘嬉皮士’竟然敢拐走他刚刚成年的女儿——我发誓，那是我第一次看到他发了那么大的脾气，掀翻了餐桌不说，竟然还拿了后院劈柴用的斧子来，满嘴咆哮地追着我那可怜的未婚夫，绕房子转了好几圈。”

“家人之间有时就是这样。”尼禄挠了挠头，“然后呢？”

“我母亲只会着急，而卢卡斯……他什么用处都派不上，别拱火就不错了。”佐伊手中的焰火逐渐黯淡了下来，有气无力地吐出零星几粒火星，“最后还是我从房车里，找了之前修好的猎枪出来，追上他们，朝天放了几枪。”

“我猜猜……”尼禄扶着额头，叹了口气，“薇薇安的枪法是你教的？”

“聪明的小子。”佐伊点了点头，将燃尽的烟花棒丢进一旁的垃圾箱里，踉跄着站起来，“我爱我的家人，毫无疑问，但是……”她叹了口气，低下头看着还蹲在墓碑旁的男孩，“反抗他们或许是我这辈子做过的最正确的决定，没有之一。”

她对男孩伸出手，将他拽起来，拍掉了他肩头的雪花。

“我知道你想说什么——这不是一个‘最后他们幸福快乐生活到永远’的结尾，克兰西早早离我而去，我的心碎了，永远都没有修复的可能。”佐伊苦涩地笑了笑，伸出手，温柔地抚摸着丈夫冰冷的墓碑，“但是……我们拥有过最好的时光，我一生都会记得的时光。”

“尼禄，我不会告诉你，应该做什么，不应该做什么，只是……”她神色柔和，缓缓说道，“你说他消失了，对不对？我不懂你们之间究竟有过怎样的过往，我只知道，只要人还活着，就有希望。”

“人还活着，就有希望……”尼禄喃喃低语地重复着。

“是啊，他虽然什么都没留下，却也没有化作一抔黄土，被深深掩埋在六尺之下，不是吗？”佐伊与他并着肩，沿着墓园的羊肠小道，不紧不慢地朝着远处的大铁门走去，“你的家人不赞成，其他人都不赞成，可那又怎样？追寻本心，尽力而为就好。虽然结局未必圆满，却也好过听之任之，抱憾终生。”

当夜，尼禄再次梦到了只属于他们的红墓镇。他置身于一片破败荒废的街巷中央，夜色阴沉，阴云密布，破碎的报纸被风追得四处乱飘，倒塌了一半的公寓楼露出钢筋的残骸，猩红色藤蔓爬满了巨大的街头绘画。

在灰败的金属森林深处，那座熟悉的红色电话亭依旧伫立在那里，V怀抱着手杖，依靠在它脚边，低头打着瞌睡。他漆黑如夜的发丝被风撩起，长而纤细的睫毛轻颤着，掠过翠绿而深邃的湖水，在雪白的底绢落下浅浅阴影。

尼禄痴望着他，直到黑发绿眼的诗人睁开眼，勾了勾手指，示意男孩坐到自己身边来。

“我很蠢是不是？”尼禄枕在诗人的大腿上，感受那微凉的指尖温柔抚过脸颊，“你明明就在那里，与他枝蔓扭结，根部也相互缠绕。”男孩发出干涩的笑声，紧紧抓住了V安抚自己的右手，“所有人都说，维吉尔是你的本源，你就是他。”

“可我并不是他。”黑发诗人与男孩十指缠绕，用拇指搔刮过他的掌心，“而你是唯一一个这样想的人……太难了，是不是？你甚至没办法面对维吉尔。”

尼禄并没有回答，只是将V的右手攥得更紧。

“尼禄……”诗人又在低声唤他的名字，每一次，都会在尼禄的心口泛起刺痛的涟漪，“你一直都知道我在哪儿，可是你在害怕，尼禄，你不愿让自己总想着那个念头，也不愿让自己的苦闷扰了他人清静，宁愿一走了之。”

“你害怕维吉尔亲口说，他不能把我还给你。”

“你害怕二次分离会让魔王重新降世。”

“你害怕但丁、蕾蒂与翠丝不得不再次面对Urizen。”

“你害怕妮可与姬莉叶再一次被卷进这场毫无意义的战争中。”

“你害怕灾难再次降临红墓镇，怪物横行，生灵涂炭。”

“你总在为别人考虑，尼禄……”黑发诗人叹息道，指尖与银色的发丝缠绕在一起，缱绻如爱侣，“什么时候才能为自己任性一回？”

这一瞬间，尼禄的呼吸仿佛凝滞住了，夜风撩起一阵阵的砂砾，急促地敲打在红色电话亭上。片刻过后，他却笑出了声来。

“希望仍未消逝……”他喃喃自语着，将嘴唇凑向诗人纤细的手指，吻在他无名指冰冷的戒指上，“为了你，V……我愿意尽力一试。”

“好。”黑发诗人弯起嘴角，露出了令尼禄心醉神迷的一抹浅笑。“我等你。”

次日，尼禄向佐伊提出辞职时，佐伊并未表露出多少惊讶。

他们起了个大早，一起在餐厅的前院挥动铲子，清扫厚厚的积雪，佐伊还强迫他戴上一副防寒的手套与一顶绒线帽。

“我决定回去找他。”尼禄用力铲走一块已经快要凝结成冰的积雪，大口大口地呼出白气，“无论我父亲同不同意，我都心意已决——他必须给我个说法。”

“好，今晚是你最后一班。”佐伊气喘吁吁地停下来，用袖子抹了抹额头的汗，“哦对了——今年最后一天快乐，尼禄，工资加倍。”

“工资加倍。”尼禄咧开嘴，伸出手与佐伊碰了碰拳头。

那是一个忙碌的夜晚，年迈的工人们坐满了不大的餐厅，扎堆地坐在电视机旁，观看着电视台转播的新年焰火，又一年的匆匆离去让老人们在今夜变得格外慷慨，流水般的菜肴不停地从厨房端出：煎炸成金黄色的薯条上洒满盐粒，烤土豆的表面点缀着殷红的培根粒，融化的芝士顺着切开的披萨边缘流淌，甘甜如蜜糖般的罐头水果浇在雪白的香草冰淇淋上。

即便是尼禄，在这个喧闹的夜也逐渐感到疲惫，在不需要上菜的间隙，他会来到厨房，为灶台前忙得脚不沾地的佐伊搭把手。再次回到餐厅时，发现老人们不知从哪里弄来了满满一箱啤酒，用自带的酒起子撬开瓶盖，还拉着不知所措的男孩硬灌了一瓶，让不善饮酒的尼禄顿时脸颊滚烫，太阳穴突突跳个不停。

一位头戴贝雷帽的老人，从黑色皮箱里搬出一台泛黄陈旧的手风琴，就着老人们哄笑的节奏，弹唱起一首尼禄从未听过的老歌：

> _There is a tavern in the town, in the town._   
>  _城里有家小酒馆，小酒馆_   
>  _And there my dear love sit him down, sit him down._   
>  _在那里，我的挚爱坐下来，坐下来_   
>  _And drink his wine as merry as can be_   
>  _快快乐乐地喝着酒_   
>  _And never, never thinks of me_   
>  _永远，永远不会想起我_

有更多的人加入演唱，歌声愈来愈洪亮，也愈来愈杂乱，尼禄弯起嘴角，轻手轻脚地离开了用餐区。

十点钟，工作终于告于段落，确保这群烂醉如泥、步履踉跄的老工人平安离开后，尼禄长舒了口气，撸起袖子，开始清理仿佛旋风过境后的用餐区。

成堆的碗碟塞进洗碗机里，食物残渣倒入厨余垃圾箱，餐桌洒上消毒液后仔细擦拭，刀叉与汤勺排列整齐，用绒布擦过之后放回柜中。做完这一切后，墙上的时钟早已过了十一点了，尼禄打了个哈欠，准备去放下入口处的卷帘，关门结业。

“我去吧。”佐伊从他手中接过钥匙，“你最后一天工资我放在柜台上了，不够的话，再从收银台里拿。”

未等尼禄说些什么，她就摆了摆手，消失在门另一侧。

尼禄脱下围裙，将餐厅所有的灯都熄灭了，只留下窗边一盏散发着暖色光芒的立式台灯。他坐在那儿，望着窗外街道上零零星星的灯火，以及悄然飘落的雪花。然后，他摸出了怀中许久都没有打开的手机，屏幕完全亮起的那一刻，未接来电与未读信息的提示音接踵而来，手机嗡嗡作响个不停，近乎震麻了他的手。

来自妮可的，姬莉叶的，蕾蒂与翠丝的，莫里森的，甚至还有但丁的……信息图标上的小红点频频闪烁，刺痛了尼禄的双眼。

这时，他听到佐伊的脚步声响起，由远到近，寻着光亮一步步迈过来。

“怎么了？卷帘门又被冻住了吗？”尼禄将手机胡乱塞进兜里，站了起来。

“哦……那倒没有。”佐伊少见地吞吞吐吐起来，她将双手揣在口袋里，头压得很低。“我们又有客人来了，尼禄。”

“可是我们已经打烊了。”

“我也是这样说得，但是那个人很坚持。”佐伊叹了口气，“他问我这里有没有一个叫尼禄的孩子，还让我转告一句——”

佐伊深吸了一口气，缓缓说道。

“你父亲来找你了，尼禄。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题来自威廉.布莱克《当晨曦》


	9. 它日日夜夜地生长，终于结出了鲜亮的苹果

“佐伊，我和那个男人有事要谈，劳驾你把前门的卷帘放下来了，上好锁。”

“还有……无论你听到了什么，都不用理睬。”

在灯光暗淡的用餐区，尼禄一手握着奶壶，一手按下咖啡机的按钮，蒸汽刺耳的嘶声从喷嘴里涌出，在牛乳边缘打出一连串香味浓郁、热气腾腾的奶泡，浓缩咖啡自上而下，化作一条黑色溪流淌入雪白的湖泊里，被棕褐色的巧克力粉末掩埋。

维吉尔正寝危坐在咖啡桌前，手肘抵着膝盖，双手合十，交叉在下颚。尼禄将马克杯放到他面前，看着父亲端起啜饮。他的面容依旧是尼禄最为熟悉的样子，山崩于前而色不变，然而眉宇间那道由淡而深的沟壑，却将他难以言说的挑剔表露无遗。

“太甜。”维吉尔勉为其难地再次喝了一口，“但丁会更喜欢。”

“但丁不在这里。”尼禄拽下肩头的白毛巾，擦了擦手，“你大老远地跑过来，又是为什么呢？”男孩弯起嘴角，扯出一抹嘲讽的弧度，“难道是专程来对我说一声‘新年快乐’的？也是，我忘了，你没有手机。”

他们之间的谈话总是如此，倘若不是在躲闪的眼神、尴尬的距离中用沉默填补空白，就会沦为饱含讥讽的尖锐对峙，不比他们当初在Qliphoth树冠的对决要融洽多少。但丁屡屡尝试用自以为富有幽默感的插科打诨来缓和气氛，却毫无用处——在撮合父子关系这方面，但丁向来毫无用处。

“你知道我为何而来。”维吉尔吞咽着儿子端给他的咖啡，狭长的双眼缓缓向上，停留在年轻人紧蹙的眉间，“与其等待山向我走来，不如我向山走去。”

“所以你知道。”尼禄感到一阵舌头发涩，仿佛有飞蛾在喉咙里扇动双翅。

“我当然知道。”维吉尔将空了的马克杯重重放下，“你开着车就跑了，什么话都没留下，这些日子，我耳朵旁边还能清静？”

一股荒谬的欢喜袭上他的心头，尼禄攥紧了拳头，抑制住嘴角上扬的冲动。

V消失的六个月里，每个人都在试图告诉他，宽慰他， _ **纠正他：**_ V就是维吉尔，维吉尔就是V。他深爱的黑发诗人，不过是当初父亲舍弃的一块布满裂痕的碎片，荣耀背面一抹茕茕孑立的影子，喧嚣归于沉寂之后一个微弱的回声。

 _ **可是他们究竟哪里像？**_ 无数次，尼禄坐在房车副驾驶上，透过后视镜打量着他所谓的父亲，试图找出一丁点，哪怕一丁点相似之处。然而，从那张冷若冰霜的面庞上，尼禄什么都读不到。

V会在他暴怒失控时，三言两语就抚平他如火一般的躁动；V会在脆弱无助时，不自觉地寻求他的关怀与庇护；V会在他一次次的劝说中，微笑着低下头，吃下他喂进嘴里的第一口食物；V会隔着破碎的玻璃橱窗，好奇地打量里面倒塌的娃娃房与圣诞树；V会在微风习习的连绵雨水中缓步起舞，哼唱那些陌生的黑白电影中的曲目；V会低声唤他的名字；V会温柔地抚摸他的脸颊；V会……

“你不是他。”尼禄听见自己用沙哑的嗓音说，“无论他是否源自与你，他都不再是你了，而我受够了那些弦外之音——尼禄，你已经有了一个完整的家庭了，还有什么不知足？”

 _笑，全世界便与你同声笑；哭，你便独自哭（1）。_ 他一日日被旁人的幸福肆无忌惮地裹卷其中，无处诉诸的苦涩思念被无数次地咬碎，吞咽，越发觉得自己格外渺小，无足轻重。

他不愿意再做斯巴达家唯一一个不快活的人。

“如果你想扮演父亲的角色，我乐意奉陪，维吉尔。”

“我可以回家，也可以让一切回到从前……这都不成问题。”

_**“只要你把V还给我。”** _

维吉尔沉默了许久，久到尼禄可以听到雪花簌簌地落在窗棂上。

“你不再是孩子，尼禄。”他的父亲伸出手，阎魔刀闪烁着显现他的掌中，指尖微挑，利刃出鞘。“如果你想要什么，就得亲手来取（If you want it, then you'll have to take it.）”

是了，他早就该知道的——战斗或许是斯巴达家唯一擅长，且懂得的沟通方式。

“既然如此，”男孩活动了一下肩膀，向后院走去，“那我们还等什么呢？”

除夕之夜的初雪轻柔落下，星星点点地缀满后院枯黄的草丛，晾衣绳上还晒着几件佐伊忘记取下的围裙，细碎的浅黄色小花铺满纯棉布料，被风雪吹得瑟瑟发抖，厢式货车上Devil May Cry漆黑的字迹已经有些褪色了，镶嵌着霜花的玻璃窗上，倒映着雪地中沉默对峙的父子二人。

沉寂已久的绯红女王，终于再一次被主人赋予了品尝血亲之血的权利，它的剑尖猛地插入洁白的雪地，剑柄被久违地握在掌心，攥紧，转动。那流光溢彩的火花啊，代替新年第一捧冉冉升起焰火，点燃了男孩心中压抑已久的愤怒与不甘。

而维吉尔，呵，那个随心所欲丢弃了一块残片、在亲生儿子心中深深划下一道难以愈合的甜蜜伤痕、又无情将其夺回的维吉尔，再次挥舞起那把以他手臂为代价才得以重见天日的阎魔刀。天蓝色的剑影丝丝缕缕浮动在半空中，夹杂着无数雪粒，朝着尼禄气势汹汹袭来。男孩侧身闪避，一个疾步奔向父亲，手起刀落，金属对峙金属的凛冽之音，肆意在这漆黑的漫漫长夜挥洒出绚烂的猩红与天蓝。

“别让愤怒影响了你的判断力，尼禄。”维吉尔扬起手，让阎魔刀劈在绯红女王燃烧的利刃上，震开了尼禄气势汹汹的步伐，“如果你还想让他回来的话。”

“还轮不到你来教训我！”尼禄用绯红女王支撑起身体，夜风混杂着雪粒飕飕地吹进他的衣领，他攥紧了滚烫的剑柄，近乎咬碎后槽牙，“我不怪你扯断我的胳膊，不怪你没有尽过一天父亲的义务，甚至不怪你以魔王的身份回归搅得天下大乱，但是—— **你夺走了他！你从我身边夺走了他！** ”

他再次突进，红女王倾斜着横劈而出，剑尖蓦地上挑，森森的凛冽寒气迫使维吉尔一跃而起，与此同时，湛蓝色的光芒从尼禄的后背迸裂，轰轰烈烈地绽放出色彩妖冶的羽翼，盘旋着飞梭于半空中。

下一个瞬间，阎魔刀闪烁着寒光的利刃竖着劈下，速度之快宛若鬼魅，凛冽的刀锋瞬间划破了男孩的侧脸，留下浅淡的血痕。“看好了。”父亲嗤笑道，利刃的劈斩自上而下，冲向地面，尼禄心中猝然一惊，翻滚闪避，绯红女王草草挥出，朝着父亲的肩头迅速突刺，愤怒咆哮的烈火却只舔舐到飘着雪的无尽空虚。

“ **看来他的消失并没有让你变得更聪明。** ”维吉尔再次落地，步步逼近，在雪地里踩出一道笔直的脚印，下着雪的天空漆黑如鸦，蓝色剑影宛若群群流萤，伴随着飞雪优雅起舞， _“爱是毒药……虽然甜蜜，却依旧能夺人性命。”（2）_

“ **就像你当初挥向但丁掌心的那一刀？** ”尼禄惨笑一声，注视着父亲骤然变色的苍白面庞，再次站起身，“对，这都是V曾经说给我听的——露出破绽了，维吉尔。”

绯红女王悄然离席，取而代之的，是湛蓝玫瑰黑洞洞的枪口。出其不意，尼禄快速扣动了三次扳机，撞针轻敲在冰冷的指尖，唤醒一颗颗子弹，盘旋飞转地从枪管中喷出，击中父亲来不及防备的肩头。

血花悄然绽放，父亲的身体骤然下坠，重重地跪在雪地，洇开鲜红欲滴的痕迹。

“告诉我，维吉尔。”

尼禄缓步靠近，将冒着缕缕青烟的湛蓝玫瑰，抵在父亲的前额。

“现在，可以将他还给我了吗？”

维吉尔没有回答，但阎魔刀开口了。那件曾经披在黑发诗人的肩头、为他遮过风、挡过雨的风衣，被刀尖猝然划开，径直刺进男孩的胸口，拧了一拧。鲜血宛若泪痕一般蜿蜒，父亲的，儿子的，深深浅浅，枝蔓扭结。

尼禄跪在满是血污的雪地，冷汗与鲜血交织在艰难起伏的胸口。维吉尔面无表情地看着他，握紧刀柄的手继续向前了一寸，仿佛一片蚕翼顶开薄薄的茧壳，刀尖透过男孩后背的肌肤，将他彻底捅了个对穿，血红的泪痕逐渐汇聚成溪流。

“我说过。”维吉尔松开手，平静地看着儿子，“如果你想要，就得亲手来取。”

尼禄笑了。

他放下了湛蓝玫瑰，让它仿佛一枝真正的玫瑰般悄然落地，然后，男孩握紧刀柄，将阎魔刀缓慢地从胸口拔出。刺骨的疼痛伴随寒意侵蚀身体，仿佛有无数蠕虫噬咬皮肉，他痛得近乎要昏厥过去，紧咬的牙齿迸得下颚发酸，满嘴都是血腥的铁锈味。

> _“因为你，我不再是某个人舍弃的影子；是你……赋予了我存在的意义。”_

锐利的金属一寸一寸地离开肉体，旧的伤口在魔人之血的作用下迅速愈合，新的伤口又再度撕裂开，爪牙锋利，毫不留情，男孩的蓝色风衣已经被污血沾染得看不出原来的颜色，一朵猩红色的玫瑰在他胸口徐徐绽放。

> _“我会等你，尼禄，我会一直等着你。”_

刀光剑影之外，记忆中的话语化作潮水，从他的梦境与过往中潺潺涌来。那些破碎的话语在耳畔低声吟唱着，时而深情，时而柔和，时而哀痛，时而焦急，仿佛水滴汇入湖泊，河流回归大海，逐渐融为一首只属于男孩的诗，带给他无尽的勇气与力量。

在远方，新年的焰火被点燃了，无数星光冉冉升起，在漆黑夜空中炸开一束束绚烂的火树银花，倾尽所有地燃烧着，直至化作炽热的泪滴划下苍穹。在震耳欲聋、连绵不绝的烟花轰响中，尼禄狠狠拔出插在胸口的利刃，发出了撕心裂肺般的痛苦嘶吼。

他喘息着调转刀尖，将阎魔刀狠狠刺向维吉尔，钢铁没入父亲的胸口，冰冷而血红。攥紧刀柄的双拳已经开始疼痛发麻，可是他一刻也不愿意停下来，远方焰火爆裂的声响，砰、砰、砰，一下接着一下敲打着他的心弦。

“没有力量，就什么都保护不了……”尼禄喃喃低语着，麻木地将刀刃向前刺去，深可见骨。“但是，倘若他不在这里……打败你也没有任何意义。”

“如果你真的在乎，那就把V还给我……”热血流下手指，好似红色的泪水，“把他——还给我——”

风雪骤然变得急促起来，在父子二人周围发出凄厉的哀嚎，一股强大的虚空之力突然开始拉扯尼禄的手腕，近乎要将他狠狠咬碎拖走。这个由蓝色剑影所笼罩的虚无的空间，也逐渐开始抖动，震颤，坍缩。阎魔刀猛地抽离血肉，撕裂肌理，留下鲜红模糊的空洞。

维吉尔压抑的低吼声近在咫尺，尼禄却什么都看不见了，唯有一道刺眼的白光，仿佛海面之上盘旋流转的灯塔，将雪白的光柱投向广袤无垠的深海尽头，撕裂最深沉的黑暗，为迷茫的旅人指引方向。风暴的嘶吼声回荡着，雪粒化作无数小刀噼里啪啦地割着脸颊，一阵狂风袭来，将他狠狠推倒在地。

当尼禄挪开遮蔽双眼的胳膊时，暴雪散去，月朗风清，洁白的雪地上躺着一个熟悉的人影，他身形颀长，纤细的四肢肆意地露在冰冷空气里，曾经被刺青森林所覆盖的肌肤上，只残留着浅浅的轮廓，雪白的发丝被夜风撩起，露出一汪温柔的、苍翠欲滴的湖泊。

“找到你了……”

男孩喃喃低语着靠近，步履蹒跚，踉踉跄跄地摔倒在那人面前。他的双手沾满血污，脸颊上有破损的伤痕，胸膛尚未愈合的空洞依旧汩汩地流淌出鲜红的泪水，可他一点都不在意。他迟疑地伸出手，被血浸黑的指尖撩开一缕雪白的发丝，久久凝望着那张在记忆里、梦境中不知思念过多少次的脸庞。

尼禄解开自己已经满是鲜血、汗水与灰尘的风衣，将这银发绿眸的诗人紧紧搂在怀里，双臂环在腰间，胸膛贴着胸膛，他抱得太用力了，贪婪地呼吸着空气里不存在的芬芳，仿佛要将他的玫瑰融进那颗已经千疮百孔的心脏。

在亿万颗星星中，这朵玫瑰只属于他，只属于他。

死而复生的诗人伸出手，抱住了尼禄瑟瑟发抖的双肩，他轻柔地抚摸过男孩沾满红泪的发丝，闭上眼睛，感受着男孩颤抖地咬住下唇，松开，单薄的音节从舌尖滚落，一次又一次地融化在他的耳畔。

那是他的名字。

“没关系的，尼禄。”银发诗人艰难地喘息着，不知是因为男孩将他抱得太紧，还是那即将要夺眶而出的泪水哽住了他的喉咙，“想哭就哭吧……”

“我在这里，尼禄，我再也不会离开了。”

这固执的男孩只是摇着头，将脸颊埋进诗人的纤细的脖颈里，他徒劳地咬紧下唇，压抑太久的悲伤与委屈终究还是化作大颗大颗的泪珠，伴随着一声声破碎而微弱的啜泣，消逝在刺骨的寒风之中。

维吉尔遥遥地站在远处，望着雪地中相拥的二人，曾经是他人性面的年轻人抬起头，一双深邃的绿眼睛隔着风雪，追寻他的视线，四目相对，欲言又止。

“照顾好尼禄。”寡言少语惯了的男人停顿了一下，叹息道，“他离开家的这段时间……但丁他们，都很担心他。”

然后，男人转过身，消失在茫茫的风雪中。

大雪掩埋了灰木镇窄窄的道路，维吉尔手握着阎魔刀，缓缓在雪地上行走着，踩出长长一串深浅不一的脚印。十二点的钟声刚刚敲过，整个镇子都是死寂沉沉的，他穿过度假村的废墟，来到街头公园，墙上褪了色的孩童彩绘已经辨认不出原来的模样，生锈的秋千在寒风中悠悠摇晃着，发出咯吱咯吱的响声 。

“怎么花了你那么久？”

那个熟悉的、吊儿郎当的声音响起，维吉尔回过头，看着但丁在其中一个秋千上对自己挥手。他没有回答，只是径直走了过去，坐在对面铺满雪的长椅上，兄弟二人谁都没有讲话，只是任由雪花飘落在肩头，被体温所融化。

“他心里有气。”斯巴达家的长子闭上眼睛，摩挲着阎魔刀，任由金黄色的穗子被风吹得簌簌乱飘，“才会跑到这种地方来。”

“结果你也跟着来了，害得我被窝都没捂热乎，只能跟着你往外跑。”但丁在秋千上夸张地晃了两下，生锈的链条发出不详的咿呀声，“老哥啊，你和我都不是二十二岁的年轻人了，何必呢。”

“是你——硬要跟来的。”维吉尔瞪了弟弟一眼，叹了口气，“罢了……本就是不再属于我的一部分，不必强留。”

“也好，省得那小诗人在你脑子翻来覆去找麻烦。”但丁做了个鬼脸，“你能睡个好觉，我也能少挨几刀。”

说罢，他直起身子，望向远处白茫茫的道路尽头，皱起眉头，“好像有人来了……维吉，你认得？”

维吉尔点点头，等他站起身的时候，手中的阎魔刀已经幻化成一把黑色长柄伞，不至于让这不速之客心生疑惑。

“太好了，赶上了。”被尼禄唤作佐伊的女店主气喘吁吁，弯着腰大口大口呼吸着，抬起头，“维吉尔先生……对吧？尼禄托我把这个带给你，他说，他现在已经不再需要它了。”

她从怀里摸出一本诗集，交在维吉尔手中。

封面上烫金色的那个V字，已经在无数次的抚摸之后而开始褪色，许是被翻阅过太多次的缘故吧，硬皮封面的边角也有了破损的痕迹。

“还有，那孩子让我带一句话给你。”

女人擦了擦额头的汗水，露出微笑：

“——我们很快就会回家了，老爸。”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：来自张爱玲《花调》  
> 注2：来自《冰与火之歌：列王的纷争》第五十三章


End file.
